Misery
by Storyguy567
Summary: AU. Sasuke is an author who gets in a car crash. He is rescued by his number one fan, Sakura Haruno. But, is Sakura hiding something? Read to find out. All chapters up. DONE! I'll still accept reviews.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip to Hell

**AN: New story. I hope you like it. PLESE REVIEW OR I'LL CANCEL IT. Please, at least review once every chapter. For the next updates are going to be this story, 'till it's finished.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to the GENUIS who created him (his name escapes me). Plot belongs to Stephen King, ehich was made into a film by Rob Reiner.**

**Our tow main characters (you know) are about mid to late thirties.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 1: The Trip to Hell.**

He sat at the table. Behind him was his bed. This room was extremely neat and tidy; this is because it was a hotel room. At the table was a typewriter, which he was typing on. On the table at his left side was a match and a cigarette. On his right at the table was a bucket of ice with a glass of champagne entitled _Dom Perigone _(pronounced Per-een-yawn) and a champagne glass. At the back of the typewriter was a stack of papers as thick as a novel.

He had black eyes on his thirty-six year old face. He had black hair . He wore a plaid, button-up, long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with tan shoes.

He finished the sentence he was typing. The chime informed him he was done. He finished his novel. He pulled the page out of the typewriter, lifted the stack behind the typewriter, and placed the new page at the back of the stack. His novel was finished.

The front page was a simple white piece of paper. It read _Untitled by Sasuke Uchiha _in the center of the page. The title was the only thing that escaped him.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. And he was a famous author. He remembered when he first started writing this new novel.

* * *

_His agent leaned on her desk. She had dark hair and violet eyes. She wore a dark blue skirt, and matching shirt, with a black formal jacket. Her hair was in a bun. Jiraiya sat in a chair in front of her desk._

_His agent's name was Anko Mitarashi._

_She gave him a book called _Misery's Child by Sasuke Uchiha_. _

"_I'm impressed." She said. "It's your biggest hit in the series…and you kill her."_

"_Well," he began, "I'm glad I did it. Gives me something new to work on."_

_She knew he hated writing the _Misery_ series. However, it was his bestseller. She needed to be sure he was done._

"_I'm going to work on something new." He said. "I', leaving for Colorado to do it."_

"_Well, call me when you're finished. You're a great author, you know that?"_

_Sasuke chuckled. "Anko I WAS a great author, and then I wrote the _Misery _books."_

_

* * *

  
_

He lit the cigarette. He was a chain smoker, and now, he only smokes one when he completes a manuscript. He opened the glass of champagne, poured some into the glass, and drank it.

It was while he was checking out of his room that he got an idea.

'Screw my plane trip,' he thought, 'I'll just drive back to New York.'

He went to the parking area of the hotel, and entered hid pride and joy. Sasuke owned a camaro. He entered the car, and placed his manuscript (which was now in a tan leather portfolio) in the passenger's seat.

He set out, unknowing of his fate.

* * *

(Later)

A light snow began to fall. Soon, the window was covered in snow. Sasuke had to turn on his wipers.

There was a storm on the way, but he didn't know it. Eventually, his wipers couldn't wipe the snow off fast enough.

He was driving in the middle of the storm. He couldn't see. The wipers were now ineffective.

It was because of this, that he didn't see the turn.

The car jumped off the edge. It tossed and turned as it avalanched down the hill. It tumbled hitting trees and rocks. With a final crash, it stopped. It was now upside down.

Sasuke lay in the car. He grabbed his portfolio, and snuggled it in his arm. He had a blood on his face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Immense pain was all he felt before his head drooped, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

A crowbar jammed itself into the driver's side door. It came out, and then forced itself into another spot. It was held by a figure too hard to see due to the snowstorm. With a final pull, the crowbar pulled the door open.

The figure pulled out Sasuke. The figure placed their hands on his chest and pushed. Then, it administered mouth-to-mouth. Then again with the chest, and then mouth-to-mouth.

After a few sputtering coughs from him, the figure was satisfied with the fact Sasuke was alive.

The figure then grabbed the portfolio. It tucked the portfolio under its' arm, and lifted Sasuke over its' shoulder.

The figure then carried them away.

* * *

Sasuke fazed in and out of consciousness. Whenever he was conscious, he was in pain, and everything was too blurry to see.

However, though things were extremely blurry, his hearing was just fine.

Whenever he woke up he heard the same thing before passing out.

"I'm your number one fan…"

"…I'm your number one fan…"

"…I'm your number one fan."

* * *

**AN: Here is the beginning of my new story. I'll update soon. I want some review before I update however. So PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel who Saved his Life

**AN: Chapter 2. Please keep reviewing, or I'll quit with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 2: The Angel who Saved his Life**

His vision came back as he regained consciousness. He heard her voice again.

"I'm your number one fan." She said. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You'll be just fine. I'll take good care of you."

His vision cleared to see he was looking at an I.V. tube, and he realized he was in a bed. He heard her voice again.

"I'm you number one fan."

He looked to his other side to see her. She looked about his age (again thirty-six in this story). She had green eyes, a calm smile, and neck maybe shoulder length pink hair. She wore a green sweater (that looked like the stereotypes of what your grandma knits) and a blue, knee-length wool skirt.

Although Sasuke didn't know it, he was in horrible shape. His face and arms were covered in bruises. Furthermore, this woman had changed him into pajamas, and his left arm was in a sling.

He looked around, but could hardly see anything.

"Where am I?" He groaned out.

She smiled again. "Your just outside of Silvercreek Colorado."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been two days." She continued. "Don't worry though. You're going to be just fine."

She leaned forward. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"You're my number one fan." He said it as a joke to lighten the dark mood of his injuries.

She smiled, chuckled, and blushed. "Yes. That's right. And, I'm also a nurse."

She held two, small, orange capsules in front of his mouth.

"Here, take these." She said. He slowly opened his mouth, and inserted the capsules. She picked up a glass of water, and lifted his head gently (although that didn't stop the pain). He drank the water, and swallowed the capsules.

* * *

**(The next day)**

She lifted the gauze rolls off his hand. She then pulled out the needle that was under the gauze. The needle was connected to the I.V. tube. After she took care of the needle, she put a band-aid where the I.V. needle used to reside.

Today, she wore a blue turtleneck, with a green jacket, and a gray, knee-length, wool skirt.

She put another two capsules before his mouth.

"What are they?" He managed to ask through the blinding pain.

"They're called Novril." She answered. "They're for your pain."

He held his mouth open for her to put the capsules in. She then lifted his head (with him releasing a few grunts of discomfort), and made him drink from a glass of water.

Sweat formed on his brow from the effort of lifting his head. She wiped his forehead with a damp sponge.

A thought crossed his mind. "How come I'm not in a hospital?"

She shook her head. "The blizzard was too strong. I couldn't risk getting you there in the storm. I tried to call, but the phone lines are down."

He tried to get up, only to be shot with searing pain.

She gently laid him back down. "Easy. Now, you mustn't tire yourself. You have to rest. You almost died."

He considered it lucky that this woman... no, this ANGEL... was there to save him.

* * *

**(The following day)**

"Open wide." She said as they went through the daily ritual of giving him his pills. Today, she wore a white turtleneck with a green dress that went over it.

"Your legs must feel horrible." She said noticing his discomfort.

"It's not going to hurt forever Sasuke. I can promise you that."

He sighed. "Will I be able to walk?" He turned towards her.

"Of course you will." She said smiling and answering without giving it a second thought. "And your arm will be just fine too. It was pretty badly dislocated. It was pretty stubborn, but I popped it into place."

"What I'm most proud of is the work I did on those legs. Considering what I had around the house, I don't think a doctor could have done any better."

She pulled the blanket to the foot of the bed, revealing a nauseating sight. His legs were tied and bandaged. They were swollen, bruised, shades of blue black and purple, and one of the bandages had bleed through.

She walked back to the front of the bed.

"Not as bad as it looks." She said. "You have a compound fracture in the tibia in both legs, and the fibula in the right leg. I could hear your bones moving, so it's best for your legs to remain immobile."

She went to cover him up. "When the road opens up, I'll take you to a hospital. In the mean time however you have a lot of recovering to do. I consider it an HONOR that you do it in my home."

* * *

**AN: That's all she wrote for now. Review and I'll update again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's Flaw

**AN: This is chapter 3. Please review. This is where things begin to get interesting.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Flaw**

(In New York/ Silvercreek)

Anko stood in her office with a phone in her ear.

"This is Anko Mitarashi calling from Ney York." She said. "I'd like to speak to the Silvercreek chief of police or sheriff."

A voice spoke on the other line. "Which one would you like?"

"Whichever one isn't busy."

The voice belonged to an old man. He wore a button up shirt, a cowboy hat, blue jeans, snow boots, and a thick vest. He had an old face, with pale silver hair, and a goatee. He was lying back in a chair with his feet on the desk.

"Well, neither of them are busy on account I'm both of them." He continued. "I'm also the head of the police force committee, and the law enforcement retirement fund. Also, if you need a fishing guide, you could do a lot worse. Names Sarutobi. What can I do for you?" (**AN: For those of you who forgot, Sarutobi was the third hokage. But he died in a battle with Orochimaru)**

"I'm a literary agent." She said. "I think one of my clients, Sasuke Uchiha is in some kind of trouble."

He sat up. "You mean Sasuke Uchiha the Writer?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"He's your client?"

"Yes he is."

"Everyone sure loved them Misery novels."

"Yeah. I'm sure you know that Sasuke's been coming to Silvercreek for years to finish his books." She began to pace around her office.

"I understand he's been at the lodge for the last six weeks."

"Not exactly." She said, worry changing her voice. "You see, I called there to find out he check out last Tuesday. Isn't that strange?"

"What? Does he usually call you when he finishes a book?"

"No. But, he keeps in contact with his daughter. She hasn't heard from him."

"You think he might be missing." He said as more of a statement than a question.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"No. You might be overprotective. Don't worry Ms. Mitarashi, I'll run his name through out system, and call you if anything turns up."

"Okay. Thank you." She hung up.

As he hung up, a woman walked in. She was about his age (old). She wore a tan full-body coat, gloves, and had here gray hair tied upward in a ponytail.

This was Sarutobi's wife and deputy.

"We got a call?" She asked. "Busy day."

"Yeah." He replied sticking a post-it on the wall. The post-it said "Sasuke Uchiha?" on it.

"Chiyo," He asked his wife/deputy, "when was that blizzard?"

She had a thinking look on her face. "Last… Tuesday. Why?"

"Might be nothing. Might be something."

* * *

(At the Haruno house)

Sasuke was still weak. His clothes had been changed. His face was covered in a white cream. Sakura sat his bedside with a straight razor, shaving him. He was grateful to be clean, and he thanked Sakura- this ANGEL- endlessly.

"I'd like to thank you." He said with barely any voice. "If you hadn't found me in that blizzard, I might not be here."

"Well," she said shyly, "actually I was following you."

He was amused. "You were following me?"

"Yeah," she smiled and continued shaving him, "it was no secret to me that you were staying at the Silvercreek lodge. Sometimes I would just sit there, and watch your light for hours wondering what went on in the mind of the world's greatest writer."

He turned to face her, causing her to pull back the razor. He had an appreciative look on his face. "Could you repeat that last part? I couldn't heat it."

She giggled. "Easy. I wouldn't want to hurt that neck of yours."

"I was wondering why a genius like you would drive out with that big blizzard coming."

"In my defense, I didn't know about the blizzard."

She let out a motherly smile. "Well, luck for you I did. And lucky for me because your alive."

"Oh Sasuke," she swooned, "you must be a good person, or you could never create a character as loving as Misery Chastain. I know all the books by heart; all eight of them."

She slid the razor across his cheek a final time. "There, smooth as a baby."

She got up, but Sasuke stopped her. "Hey could I call my daughter, and my manager to let them know I'm still breathing?"

"I'm sorry, but the phones are still down. If you give their numbers, I'll keep trying for you."

She got the saving materials and almost left, but stopped.

"Um," she turned to face him, "can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"I noticed in you portfolio that there's a new Sasuke Uchiha book. And, I was wondering if I could …" she trailed off.

"You would like to read it." He finished.

"Could I?"

"Sure." He smiled.

She grabbed the portfolio off of the dresser. "Thank you Sasuke. You'll never realize what a wonderful gift you've given me."

He winced, causing a frown to befall her face. "Boy, it's like clockwork the way your pain comes. I'll go get your Novril."

She left the room. "What's your book called?" She called from another room.

"It doesn't have a title."

"What's it about?"

He was silent for a few minutes. "It sound kind of silly but I don't know I've written nothing but Misery for so long that I've forgotten. Maybe you could read it, tell me what you think it's about, and come up with a title."

She entered the room with pills in one hand, a glass in the other, and a skeptical look on her face. "As if **I **could do that."

She gave him his pills.

* * *

(At the Silvercreek Lodge – the same day)

Sarutobi walked to the desk with the manger of the hotel, Jiriaya. Jiriaya had silver hair, wore a sweater, and formal pants and shoes.

"I don't know what to say about Sasuke." Jiriaya said.

"You didn't notice anything out of the ordinary?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. He wouldn't want things to be out of the ordinary. Every time he'd come up here in his camaro. You could tell he'd leave because he'd order a bottle of Dom Perignone, drink it and leave."

Jiraiya pulled out a leather book, and opened it. "He was a good guest. He never bothered anyone. Got no complaints about him from other customers." Jiriaya's tone changed. "Did something happen?"

"Well, I certainly hope not."

"Hey, I bet he's pulling into New York right now."

"Yeah." Was all Sarutobi said, and left.

* * *

(At the Haruno house – Still the same day)

She fed him his soup. She'd lift a spoonful out of the bowel, gently blow on it, and feed it to him.

She spoke. "I know I'm only forty pages into your book, but… oh, forget it."

He pushed the spoon away. "What?"

"No," she laughed, "it's not my place to criticize your writing."

"Come on," Sasuke smiled, "I always get criticism. I get it from my family, my manager, and my editor. You can tell me."

She looked like she was trying to some up the courage to say it. As if she was telling her parents she did something bad.

She finally spat it out with a frown. "Well, it's the swearing Sasuke." Sakura sighed and looked down. "There, I said it."

He was concerned. "The profanity bothers you?"

"It has no nobility."

He tried to help her understand. "Sakura, these are slum kids. **I **was a slum kid. Everyone talks like this."

The look on Sakura's face turned to one of disbelief and a hint of anger. "THEY DO NOT!" She yelled. "WHAT? DO YOU THINK I GO TO THE FEED STORE AND GO 'HEY WALLY GIVE ME MY EFFING PIG FEED OR THAT BITCHLY COW CORN!'? " She was shaking furiously. "OR, DO YOU THINK I WALK INTO THE BANK AND GO 'HEY MRS. SMITH, HERE'S ONE BIG BASTARD OF A CHECK!'?"

She was shaking furiously. She spilled soup from the bowel onto the bed. "THERE!" She yelled, "SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!?"

Sasuke's eyes were wide. A look of sorrow came onto Sakura's face. "Oh Sasuke I'm so sorry." She said. "Sometimes I just loose control. Can you ever forgive me?"

He nodded with wide-eyes still.

She still spoke sorrowfully. "I love you Sasuke."

A questioning look came on his face. "I mean your mind. Your creativity."

She left. Sasuke was forced to process what just happened.

* * *

**AN: There you go. You have the next chapter. Now, please review before I post my next chapter. I want one review for chapter 2 and one for chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall of an Angel

**AN: We know have chapter four. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 4: The Fall of an Angel**

A police car drove down the mountain road. In the driver's seat was Chiyo, and in the passenger's seat was Sarutobi.

"Well this is fun." Chiyo said dully.

She then slowly moved one hand from the wheel. It landed on Sarutobi's thigh. She continued to rub it softly.

"Chiyo," Sarutobi said annoyed, "when you're in THIS car, you're not my deputy you're my wife." He placed her hand back on the wheel.

"Well," Chiyo sighed, "this deputy would rather be at home under the bed sheets with her sheriff."

Sarutobi was staring at something. "Stop." He said.

"What?"

"STOP!"

She forced the car to a halt. He ran out of the car, with her following.

He was looking at a tree. The tree was a small, thin, evergreen with part of the trunk snapped off.

"See that limb?" He asked his wife.

"Could've been the weight of the snow."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Could've been the snow, could been the wind…" he gave it another look, "… could've been a lot of things."

He began descending the hillside. He was careful not to slip and fall, but he did skid every once in a while.

About halfway down, he stopped. He began to scan the horizon. After finding nature, he continued climbing down. He was walking, and suddenly, the snow gave way causing him to be submerged waist down in the snow.

"Need some help?" Chiyo called.

"No, I'm having the time of my life." He yelled back sarcastically.

Sarutobi pulled himself out of the ditch, and climbed back up.

Unbeknownst to him, a few more steps down, and he would've the wheel of a car.

"You really think Uchiha's out there?" She asked.

"I hope not," he answered worried, "if he is, then he's dead."

He continued. "Come on, let's go to the newspaper."

As they got in the car, a green Cherokee truck drove by. In the driver's seat was a pink-haired woman. We know her as Sakura Haruno.

She passed by the sheriff and his wife. They didn't know the secret something, or someONE, that she was hiding.

* * *

**(The Haruno house)**

Sasuke was disturbed from his light nap. He looked at the knob as it turned. He knew who it was, but he was still scared. He didn't want to relive another one of her 'episodes' as he called it.

The opened and Sakura walked in. She wore a blue beanie, and a thick green goat, with her black wool skirt.

She noticed the tired look on his face. "Oh, I hope I didn't wake you." She said worried as she walked in the room.

"I wasn't really sleeping." He lied drowsily, but he wanted company.

She smiled, and then did something unexpected. She held up a book. The book had a woman on the cover with the words _Misery's Child by Sasuke Uchiha_.

"Look what I got," she smiled, "they had it at the store Sasuke. There was a whole batch of them. And as soon as I saw them, I slammed my money down on the table, and rushed back here. I bought the FIRST copy."

'Did she just say she was at the store?' Sasuke thought.

"So the roads are opened?" He asked.

She took off her hat. "Well, the one to town is, but that's about it." She took off her hat and coat, revealing her forest green turtleneck, left the room, and came back. "I talked to the head orthopedic surgeon, and I told who you were, and what had happened. And, he said that you'd be just fine as long as there's no infection. And, as soon as the road to the hospital is open, they'll send an ambulance for you."

'How did she talk to the hospital?' He asked himself. 'Are the phones working?'

"So the phones are working?" He asked him.

"Well, the phones in town are," she noticed the confused look on his face, "but mine is still out."

"Oh," she said remembering, "I called that agent of yours."

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke's bed. "Oh Sasuke," she swooned, "I've already read the beginning; it's beautiful. Just to read the name 'Misery Chastain' feels like I'm speaking to my oldest, dearest friend."

Sasuke looked saddened. "It's her birthday."

Sakura looked up from her book. "I'm sorry?"

"My daughter, it's my little Ayame's birthday."

She got up to leave. "The agent said she could call your daughter to let her know your okay."

She turned smiling almost glowing. "Oh Sasuke, you're such a beautiful poet." She left the room at that.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

He had a pillow on his chest, and she placed a plate on the pillow. Today, she had on a blue denim jack with a lilac dress on.

"Here you are," she smiled, "my specialty. Scrambled eggs a la Haruno. And, I'm on page seventy-five."

He looked up to her. "I take it it's good?"

She straitened herself. "No, no it's not good, it's… oh poo, I can't find the words to describe it. Would great be insulting?"

He swallowed his eggs (which weren't half bad). "I can live with great."

She picked up the book. "No, it's not great, it's… perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect."

**(Later on in the day)**

**

* * *

  
**

The door flew opened, causing Sasuke to sit up. In walked a little piglet. It had brown fur, and a blue collar. It lifted itself onto the bed. Truth be told, it was kind of cute.

In walked Sakura; she wore the biggest smile he'd ever seen (on her). "I thought it was time you two should meet." She went up to the bed. "Sasuke, I want you to meet my favorite beast. My sow, Misery."

"Misery?" He looked up at her with an 'are you serious?' look. She started scratching Misery's chin.

"Yeah, I told you I was your number one fan."

He laughed. "I'm starting to believe that."

"This farm was kind of dreary, what with just a few cows, chickens, and me. But, then I got Misery here, and she just lightened the place right up. She just makes me smile so."

"She's… uh… a fine looking pig."

"I'm on page 300 now." She stood up. "It's better than perfect, it's devine. What was the ceiling Michelangelo painted?"

"The Sistine Chapel."

"Yes! That, and Misery's Child are absolutely divine."

Misery got down from the bed, and started running off oinking. Sakura started oinking after her. She turned and oinked at him, and then left.

* * *

**(Later that day**)

Sasuke looked forward from the bed. Sakura watched out of the window near the head of the bed.

"When my husband left me, I wasn't prepared." She said. "I wasn't ready. I thought I might go crazy."

"I know how that can be."

"I don't know about you, but I dealt with by diving into work. Days, nights. Nights can be lonely at a hospital. I did a lot of reading. That was when I first discovered Misery. She made me so happy. I forgot all my problem because of her." She turned to him. "I suppose you had something to do with that."

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off as she continued to look out her window.

"I just kept reading them over and over. Only have two chapters to go on this one, and then I'm done. But, I bet I'll just go to the beginning, and start again."

She walked to the foot of his bed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not against marriage per se. But, it'll take a pretty special guy for me to want to settle down again."

"Yeah, it's uh a challenge after a failed marriage."

"In the end, it all comes down to respect. If there's none, than it's not just a traditional marriage. There's no sense of commitment anymore."

There was a silence, but she smiled and continued.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm right at the end. I've got to find out what happens. "

She left the room, and shut the door. Sasuke was left to his thoughts.

**(That night)**

**

* * *

  
**

It was probably the middle of the night. No one could tell without a clock. You could only tell that it was late.

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully. The first time he'd done so in weeks. However, the closing of a door awakened him.

There was Sakura. She looked frightening in the moonlight. She had a look on her face that had multiple emotions. The look on her face was of fury, hatred, and bloodlust.

"You dirty bird." She growled, her voice low and venom seeping into her voice.

She walked forward.

"Wha-"

Sakura cut off his question. "She can't be dead." Her voice was sad. "Misery Chastain CANNOT be dead."

Sasuke could tell, she was disappointed that her favorite character died. He tried to comfort her. "Sakura, it was the eighteen hundreds, almost all women died from childbirth. But her spirit is still there. Misery's spirit will live on forever."

That didn't work. She grabbed the railing at the foot of the bed, and shook it as she yelled at him. "I DON'T WANT HER SPIRIT! I WANT HER! AND YOU MURDERED HER!"

The shaking caused him to writhe in pain. She dropped the bed, and the thud sent him further into pain's choking grip.

"No," he groaned, "I didn't murder her."

There were tears in her eyes. "THEN WHO DID!"

He tried to calm her down. His voice was soft and calm. "No one killed her. She just slipped away."

"SLIPPED AWAY!?" There were tears in her eyes. "NO!! YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED MY MISERY!"

She cried meaningless gibberish. As she picked up a table and the vase on it shattered when it hit the ground.

She ran to the bed with the table in hand. Sasuke raised his one good arm in a pitiful excuse for defense. Suddenly, BAM! She slammed the table against a wall. The table shattered; pieces fell everywhere.

His eyes were wide. His upper body was trembling with sheer terror. He was never more frightened than he is now.

Her heavy breathing calmed down. She regained her normal composure.

Her eyes were empty, her expression blank, and her voice emotionless.

"I thought YOU were good Sasuke. But you're just another dirty birdie."

She turned around and left. "I have to leave before I do something… unwise."

She got to the doorway and turned around. Her face had that same look as when she entered. Her voice had that same venom and deep growl.

"Don't expect anyone to come for you. Not your hospital, not your agent, and not your family. Because I never called anyone. No one knows you're here. And you better hope nothing happens to me. Because if I die, YOU die."

She slammed the door behind her. Sasuke heard a door locking. He looked out a window to see a green Cherokee truck driving off into the night.

The angel that saved Sasuke's life had fallen.

* * *

**AN: Please review. I will continue to write, if you guys continue to review. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, and keep up the good work.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream in Flames

**AN: We know have chapter five. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 5: A Dream up in Flames**

Sarutobi was on the phone with Anko. In front of him was a newspaper. He was in the middle of the paper. At the bottom of one of the pages was a small article titled _Where is Sasuke Uchiha?_

"No Ms. Mitarashi,," Sarutobi said, "there's no point in coming down here."

Anko spoke.

"Yes," Sarutobi said, "we are doing everything we can."

She said something else.

"Yes," he said, "we are working with the state police, and the FBI has been informed."

She spoke again.

"Well, as soon as we know anything we'll let you know. Call anytime. Bye."

He hung up the phone as Chiyo hung up hers.

Chiyo turned to him. "According to the check on Uchiha's credit charges, there's nothing after the lodge."

Sarutobi looked down. "No calls about the article either."

* * *

**(The Haruno house)**

Sakura looked down at the author.

"You poor dear thing." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wore the same thing she had yesterday when she stormed out.

Sasuke Uchiha woke up from his sleep on the floor. Sakura had come back.

He was wondering how he got here, on the floor that is. Then it came back to him.

* * *

_**(The previous night)**_

_Sasuke laid down still. It had been several minutes since Saskura left. One thought kept going through his mind._

'_I have to leave this place.'_

_He knew he needed to find some way out of here. _

_He placed his good hand on the ground and began edging forward. He knew it would hurt to leave his bed. If moving a little hurt him like a punch in the stomach, then this was going to be like a gunshot._

_He put all his strength in his hand, and willed himself out of the bed. He fell over, and with a loud THUD his legs crashed down with him. He screamed in pain, this hurt worse than anything he'd ever imagined._

_He slowly turned himself so he was lying on his stomach. No matter, how slow he went, it didn't change how painful it was to turn._

_He began to spin himself around, with his legs like dead weights, and him with only one good arm._

_Now, his head was facing the door. He crawled over, if you could call it that. He reached his arm out, and pulled his body toward it._

_After a few minutes, but what felt like painstaking hours to him, he reached the door. He forced his hand up to the handle, and grasped it. He turned it only to hear a click; Sakura had locked the door._

_After resting for a few minutes, he willed himself to crawl back to his bedside. Unable to climb back into his bead, Sasuke Uchiha slept on the cold, hard, unforgiving, floor._

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura looked down again, she had a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Don't tell me what happened, I already know." She said. He mentally gasped. "This wouldn't have happened if I had a proper hospital bed."

She walked behind him, and then knelt down. "Come on let's get you up."

She placed her hands under his armpits, and began to lift causing to groan.

"It's going to hurt for a second, but you'll be fine."

He contributed as much strength as he could to helping her get him on his bed. It still didn't help the pain.

He groaned loudly as she slid his legs onto the bed.

"Oh, you big baby." She kidded.

She covered him with the blanket. "Comfy?"

He gave her a false smile. "Just fine." She didn't seem to notice the lie.

"I have a big surprise for you." She smiled. "But, there's something you need to do first."

"Um," Sasuke questioned, "could I have a snack before I get my surprise?"

"Sure," She said, "you can have anything you want, but we have to take care of something first."

She left the room. When she came back, she was carrying a grill. She opened the lid to reveal a box of matches, a can of lighter fluid, and… a tan leather portfolio. Sakura reached into the portfolio, pulled out the manuscript, and set it on the grill while setting the portfolio aside.

She then picked up the can of lighter fluid, and squirt it all over the first page. She then lifted a few pages, and squirted again.

Sasuke needed to speak up. "Um, when I said a snack I was thinking more along the lines of cheese and crackers or something."

Sakura's face was emotionless. Not the angry emotionless he'd seen so many times. It was just plain; the kind of face everyone showed.

"Now's not the time for joking Sasuke." She said. "You know, I did a lot of thinking last night. Usually my thinking is muddy, I accept that. That's why I couldn't remember everything when I was on the stand at Denver."

'She went to court?' He thought as she continued.

"But last night, my thinking was clear. I asked God about you, and he said he delivered you onto me to show you the way."

Sasuke was going hysterical in his mind, but kept his calm composure physically. "Show me the way?"

"Yes."

She picked up the matches, and drew one from the box. She then held the mach and box forward. "You must rid the world of this filth."

Sasuke was utterly speechless. She wanted him to burn his life, his future, and his dream. This was the book he worked on whenever he finished another book. This was HIS life; it meant more to him than anything in the world. And this (for lack of better words) crazy bitch wanted him to burn it. To him, he felt like this as suicide.

He looked up to her with a surprised look on his face. "You want me to burn my book?"

He facial expression didn't falter or change. "I know this may seem difficult for you, but it's for the best."

He decided to lie to spare his dream. "You want me to burn my book? Go ahead. There's copies everywhere, you aren't REALLY ridding the world of anything."

"Then you'd light the match Sasuke."

He released his fake smile onto his face. "It's no big deal."

Her face still was unchanged. "So you've indicated." Akward silence followed as she held the match and box forwards again. "Do it."

He scratched his head looking for an attempt (at least) for sparing his book.

A look came on her face. It said one thing… it said, "I know."

"I know this is your only copy. When you were twenty-four you wrote your first book, and did not make a copy because you thought nobody was going to take it seriously. But they did. And, ever since then, you've never made any copies, because you're superstitious. That's why you always come back to the Silvercreek lodge. You told that story to Jiriaya, the manager of the lodge, eleven years ago."

She held forward the match and box again.

Sasuke responded this time. "I refuse."

He sensed she was going to blow. He tried to stop that. "Tell you what, nobody has to know about it. It'll be our little secret. The world WILL never see this book. No one will know but us."

"But as long as you know, you'll keep coming back to it. It's haunting your life. You'll never be free."

She placed the box on his chest. "I think you should light the match Sasuke." She placed the match in his hand.

She stepped back, and spoke to him. "Can't you see it's what God wants?" Every fifth word she spoke she squirted lighter fluid on him. (It could be accidental, but who knows) "I mean a genius such as yourself should certainly be able to see that. We're put on this Earth to help people Sasuke." She paced at the foot of his bed, still squirting lighter fluid every fifth word. "Like I'm trying to help you. So please, help me help you."

The look on his face was pained. Not physical pain, but emotional. He wasn't going to win. And lord knows what she'd do to him if he continued to defy her; what with his bed being more flammable than a forest in the dry season.

The look never left as he scratched the match across the side of the box. He now carried the knife that would pierce his heart.

Sakura smiled. "You're doing the right thing."

He threw the match. The entire grill burst into flames.

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura squealed as she pulled the grill away from his bed. "Goodness me."

Sasuke had to turn away as his dream went into flames. Tears actually fell from his eyes.

Crumpled, black pages began to fly in the air, one or two hitting the curtains.

"Oh my. Goodness. Heavens to Betsy." She continued to squeal as she slapped out the lames on the curtains. She pulled the grill to the middle of the room, where it wouldn't hit anything.

She left the room, and Sasuke could hear running water and a crackling fire. Sakura returned with a bucket of water, and poured it over the book. There now was nothing left of _Untitled by Sasuke Uchiha_. Part of him was now dead.

Saskura stared at the crumpled remain on the grill. "Well, isn't that an oobie mess?" She pulled the grill out of the room.

When she came back, they both heard something. It was a helicopter flying over the house.

* * *

**(In the helicopter)**

Sarutobi sat in the co-pilot's seat of the helicopter. The pilot, was a man named Iruka.(I'm using names to avoid character description, because it's getting tiring).

Sarutobi showed him the two houses. They were both miles apart, but in the air, looked so close.

"That's the Stephens' place," he pointed to the first, and then the second, "and that there's the Haruno farm."

Sarutobi saw the car, and picked up his binoculars. He eyed the Cherokee, before returning to the sky in front of him.

"That car is no camaro. Let's head back." He said, and they turned back toward town.

* * *

**(The Haruno house)**

Sakura watched as the helicopter left. She then reached into her pocket, and turned to Sasuke.

She pulled out two orange capsules, and placed them in his good hand, and then she removed the box of matches from his bad.

"Here's your Novril." She said and left.

When she left, Sasuke did something rather unusual. He placed the capsules under his mattress.

* * *

**(That night)**

Sasuke was eating the dinner Sakura had given him. For a sociopath, she was an excellent cook. He looked at the tray on his chest. In the center was a large plate of food. In the corner were two orange capsules.

He took his fork, and sliced a slit in the mattress. He then placed his capsules into the slit, hiding the lie he'd taken them.

Normally, he'd taken his pills, but after the events of the past few days he was suspicious she was drugging him. However, he couldn't be sure.

* * *

**AN: Please review. Chapter five will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Exploring the House

**AN: We know have chapter six. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.**

**And don't worry. I know the last chapter was slow, and Sakura didn't lose it (Which is what I think is the best part of the story). Truth be told, actually, Sakura is always a nutcase (in this story). There's just times when she lets it all out. **

**One more thing. There's no such drug as Novril (the pills she keeps giving him). There are similar pain killers to it though.  
**

**You're probably wondering why this is in romance? Well, it's a one-sided love. (Sakura's side that is)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 6: Exploring the House**

Another day passed at the Haruno house. Sasuke was still hiding his pills, and Sakura hadn't blown a fuse since the whole "Misery's dead" episode.

Sakura changed Sasuke into clean clothes. Today, he wore a red sweater, and gray sweat pants. His left arm was still in a sling. She had on a blue turtleneck, green plaid button-up shirt, and a midnight blue dress over it.

Sakura also got Sasuke into a wheelchair. It was needed for his "special" surprise. She wheeled him around his room, as if she was giving him a tour.

"You see, isn't this nice?" she smiled as she wheeled him across the room.

He gave a sarcastic remark. "Yeah, I've always wanted to see the other side of the room."

She reached for a leather pouch on the cabinet shelf, and handed it to him.

He unzipped it, revealing a razor.

"It's an electric razor. So now, you can shave yourself."

He let a false smile hide his boredom. "Boy, if I'd known this was my surprise I'd burn all my books."

"Now, don't poke fun." She smiled as she put his razor back for him.

She looked down with a warm, motherly smile. "This is a big day for you Sasuke. Now, just sit tight while I set everything up."

'Like I have a choice.' He thought, hiding it behind his lying smile as she left the room.

"Set what up?" He asked.

She came back with a large square in her hands. "That's the big surprise."

She reached under the table, and pulled out four table legs. "It's your new studio." She set the table by the window. "After all, writers do need a place to work."

He was doing flips in his mind. "Work? You mean write? What do you think I'd write?"

"But that's just it." She smiled as she wheeled him to the table. "I KNOW what you're going to write. Now that you've gotten rid of that nasty manuscript, you can go back to what you best at. Your greatest work yet, Misery's_ Return_."

'Is she serious?' He asked himself mentally. 'I killed her off to write other stories, and SHE wants Misery back?' He was going to lose it. His eyes widened. "Misery's Return?"

Her smile seemed to get brighter. "I know you didn't mean it when you killer her, and now you can make things right." She gazed into space. "It'll be a book in my honor, for saving your life, and nursing you back to health." She looked at him with a glowing look. "Oh Sasuke, you're going to make me the envy of the universe."

She left the room, and brought back an old typewriter, and then placed it on the table.

"You expect me to write something out of the blue?" He couldn't quite wrap his mind around how to do it. He didn't want to get her angry.

"I expect nothing LESS than your masterpiece."

"You do understand that this isn't the traditional way in which books are written, right? I mean, some people might find it an oddball situation."

She leaned down to his level. "I have total confidence in your brilliance. Besides," she gestured out the window, "you have the view to inspire you. You just breathe that in. I'll be right back." She left the room.

He noticed something. There was a bobby pin. While he was staring at it, something popped in his head. What if someone came to visit?

"I guess you don't get bothered by neighbors much." He asked to her while she was in another room.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You'll have all the privacy you need to concentrate."

She came back with two boxes of paper and a typewriter ribbon, and placed them both on the table as well.

"I got you some expensive paper to type on."

He held up the box. It was a black box that said "Corrasable Bond." I there's anything Sasuke learned as an author, it's to hate this paper. It was hard to hold up the box, because he was using one hand, and the box was about two or three pounds.

Sakura then patted the typewriter. "I got this fifty pound clunker on sale, on account it was missing an 'n'. I told her that n is one of the six most common letters in the alphabet."

He put the box down, and put on his smile of lies. "It also one of the letters in my favorite nurse's name, Sakura Haru_**N**_o." He said putting as much emphasis on the n in her name.

Her smile grew even bigger. "Oh you fooler. Did I do good?"

He made his smile grow. "You did great." She squealed at that. "There is one thing though." He look changed to one of question. "I can't type on this paper. You see, it's Corrasable Bond, and that smudges. If you could get me some white Emmio paper, that'd be great"

He look changed to a frown. "But mine cost the most. I don't see how it can smudge."

"Come here." He said, with her obliging.

He put a piece of paper in the typewriter, and typed the word "smudge" on it. He then pulled it out, and rubbed his thumb across the word, creating a smudge.

Sakura did the same thing. "Well, look at that, it does smudge."

He looked up to her. "If you want the book, you can't contribute to its creation without contributing to HOW it's written. It's a good thing for everyone to know.

"Thanks for thinking of me." She said dully.

Her face now showed that she was annoyed, with a hint of anger. "Is there anything else you need while I'm in town? Any other crucial requirements you need me to get? Maybe a fancy tape recorder? Or hand-crafted slippers?"

He shook his head. "No, just the paper would be fine."

"Really? Because, if you want, I could bring back the whole store."

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

Her face turned into pure anger. "WHAT'S THE MATTER!? I GO OUT OF MY WAY FOR YOU! I TRY TO MAKE IT SO YOU HAVE **EVERYTHING **YOU NEED! I FEED YOU, I DRESS YOU, AND I CLEAN YOU! AND WHAT'S THE THANKS I GET, 'OH YOU BROUGHT THE WORNG PAPER SAKURA,' AND 'I CAN'T WRITE ON THIS PAPER.' " She picked up one of the boxes of paper. "WELL, I'LL GET YOUR STUPID PAPER MR. MAN, BUT YOU BETTER START SHOWING ME SOME RESPECT!"

She slammed the paper on his thighs. He let out a groan. She slammed the door, and he heard a lock click, and a few minutes later he heard as well as saw her truck drive off.

Sasuke practically threw the paper off his legs. He grabbed them with his one good arm, to try and run the pain out, but to no extent.

He pulled his arm out of the sling. The motions stung, be he could use his other arm.

He wheeled himself out to the spot, and grabbed the bobby pin he saw earlier. It was a little uncomfortable to lean so far to pick it up, but he did it. He continued until he was at the door. He line up the chair, until it was parallel to the door. He continued by bending an end of the pin upward, making a makeshift key. He pressed the key into the keyhole, and began to shake it. He heard a 'latch' and he knew the door was unlocked.

He wheeled back, and then turned to position the chair to leave the room. To his immediate left, was the front door. He wheeled to the door, and turned the knob only to find it locked.

"No surprises there." Sasuke said to himself.

He proceeded down to the other end of the hallway. There was her living room. He saw a coffee table, and on it… thank god… a phone. He wheeled himself to it, picked it up, and began dialing.

'There's no dial tone.' He said to himself. He picked up the phone, and examined the underside. It was hollowed out.

"That crazy bitch." He whispered to himself.

He continued to explore the living room. He saw a table with a bunch of ceramic animals on it. As he passed it, his chair bumped into the table. The penguin at the corner fell over, luckily he grabbed it, and placed it back on the table. Only it was backwards from its original position. (**AN: That comes into play in a later chapter.)**

He ventured around the house, finding a pantry. On a shelf above his head were encasings of orange capsules. He grabbed a pack, and hid it in his pants.

He found the doorway into the kitchen. He tried to wheel through the doorway, but the chair was too big. He took his legs off the supports at the end of the chair. All the pain in the world didn't matter at this point.

With the supports down, he braced himself, and toppled out of the chair. He cried loudly as the pain of his legs shot through his entire body.

He forced himself to crawl forward. Something caught his eye. A wooden block that had knives in it. He forced himself through the wall of pain as he neared the counter with the knives.

He was about to reach, but froze in terror.

He heard a car coming.

He realized three things.

1) Sakura was coming back.

2) He needed to get back into his chair and room.

And 3) Lord knows what she'd do to him if she found him out of his room.

He forced himself to spin around on the floor, and crawl back to his wheelchair. The pain was overpowering, but he still crawled.

After wasted minutes of finally getting to his chair, the hard part came. He turned so his back was against the chair. He placed his hands behind him on either arm and painfully lifted himself back into his chair.

He pulled up the leg supports again. Now came the hard part. He grasped the left pant leg with both hands, and pulled his leg into the support. He did the same with the right. The pain meant nothing.

He wheeled backwards and towards his room. He was sweating furiously now. He stopped. The sounds of the car died. He had to work a hell of a lot faster to get back into his room. Especially, since now he heard the crunching of snow under feet.

He made it. He heard the door unlocking, and he pulled out the bobby pin. He inserted it into the keyhole. Picking a lock to unlock it was easy. Locking it, that was another thing entirely.

The click let him know the door was locked, and he wheeled back into center of the room.

"Sasuke, I've got your paper." She called.

She unlocked the door. As she did, he put his arm back in its sling. Only then, did he realize the capsules sticking out of his pants. Too late, he covered the case with his hand.

"I'm back." She said, and then stopped. "Sasuke, you're dripping with perspiration. Your color is very hectic. What have you been doing?"

He brought on a weeping tone. "You know DAMN well what I've been doing."

A questioning look came onto her face as he continued. "I've been sitting here suffering. I need my pills."

She showed a sad frown as she put the paper on the table with the typewriter. "You poor dear. Don't worry, I'll put you into bed, and get you your pills."

She went behind the wheelchair. "I want my pills NOW!" He cried.

"I know. Don't worry, it'll just be a second."

"NO!" He let himself cry. "I want my pain to stop. I want it to go away. Please. Please."

There was a long pause and Sasuke kept thinking. 'Is she going to buy it?'

Sakura sighed. "You know, it just does my heart pain to see you suffering like this."

She left the room. Sasuke immediately stuffed the package of capsules down his pants.

She came back with a glass of water, and the two orange capsules. "I've done a lot of thinking on the drive. Here you go." She gave him the pills and wheeled him toward the bed. "And the main reason I'm not more popular is because of my temper. You must be so mad at me. The truth now."

He smiled. "Well, the truth is, who doesn't let off a little steam once in a while?"

She lifted him into his bed (ignoring his grunts of pain). "My genius needs his rest before he writes."

She tucked him in, and pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Here, in case you think of any ideas."

"Well, I wouldn't expect too much."

"Don't be silly. You can use me as your inspiration."

'If I do, I'd be writing a horror novel.' He joked mentally.

She turned at the doorway. "I have faith in you my darling. Here, catch this." She blew him a big kiss, and he grabbed it in his hand. She closed the door, leaving him alone.

In his solitude, he pulled the pills out from under his tongue, and stuck them in the slit he made in the mattress.

* * *

**AN: Please review. Chapter seven will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Misery Reborn

**AN: We now have chapter seven. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 7: Misery Reborn  
**

Sarutobi took another helicopter ride. This time, they were searching the forest road.

There was something that caught his eyes. He put his binoculars to his eyes. There was an upturned car. He could see it through the snow.

* * *

**(On the ground – Later)**

A crane pulled the car out of the ground, and then placed it on the ground.

A conference was called. A state trooper with a bad bowl cut and thick bushy eyebrows was addressing a group of citizens and reporters alike. (This is Gai by the way.)

"The presumption must be that Sasuke Uchiha is now dead." Gai said with a declaring tone that showed no emotion. "It appears that by unproven means that he crawled out of the car, and is now lost somewhere out in the wilderness. We also know, that if anyone found him they would have taken him to an area hospital. Undoubtedly he is buried somewhere out in the snow. We'll find him after the first thaw. That is, if the animals didn't get to him, which is likely."

The reporters turned around to their cameras, and made the same reports with different words and statements.

Sarutobi examined the driver's side door. He placed his hand along the dents that were made. (By Sakura's crowbar in chapter one.)

Chiyo saw his concentrated look. "You don't think he's dead, do you?"

He turned to her. "Well, he may very well be. But not the way they're talking about. You see these dents on the door?" She nodded her head. "He didn't craw out of the car alone." He continued. "Someone pulled him out."

* * *

**(The Haruno house – That night**)

Sasuke tore a piece of paper off of the notepad Sakura had given him. He folded it into a pouch.

He proceeded to pull out the package of capsules he stole that day. He opened a package, and removed one of the capsules. He pulled the capsule in half. He took a sample of the white powder inside on his finger. He sniffed it unable to smell anything (Not because of a broken nose, it was unscented). He then tasted it, and it tasted like a tablet. He proceeded to pour the remains of both halves of the capsules into the pouch. He did this with all the capsules. He disposed of the caps by swallowing them (no harm done, people take capsules all the time).

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Sasuke stared at the typwriter. He couldn't get anything out of his mind and onto the paper.

Sakura changed his clothes again today. He wore a blue sweater, and black sweat pants.

He typed a line across the paper. He pulled it out to examine it.

It read:

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck

Angry, he crumpled the paper, and threw it into the trash.

* * *

**(That afternoon)**

Sasuke was writing. His flow had been going now.

Sakura came back carrying a packet of completed pages. She had on blue denim overalls, a baby blue turtleneck, and an army green jacket.

"Sorry Sasuke," she said disappointed, "this is all wrong. You'll have to do it all over again."

A huge questioning look came on his face. "It's not worthy of you. You have to throw it out, and start ALL over again… except for the part of naming that gravedigger after me, you can leave THAT in."

"Saskura," he said, "you know I value your criticism, but what exactly is wrong?"

"Well, it's just not fair."

"Not fair?" He was confused as to her meaning.

"That's right." She said with a stern look on her face. "When I was growing up as a child in Bakersfield my favorite thing to do was go to the movies on Saturday to see the chapter plays."

"You mean the cliffhangers."

"I KNOW THAT MR. MAN. There also called serials. I'm not stupid you know."

She regained her calm composure, and continued. "Anyway, my favorite was Rocketman, and one week there was a new chapter. The bad guys tied him up, threw in a car, tore out the breaks, welded the doors shut, and pushed down a mountainside to a cliff. He tried to steer and get out, but the car fell off the cliff, and the car crashed and burned. That's where it ended. I was so devastated and excited at the same time."

A smile lit up on her face. "You can bet I was first in line the very next week. Anyway, they always show the ending of the last chapter. And there was Rocketman, rolling down the cliff. And suddenly, he burst out the door just as the car tumbled off the cliff. All the kids burst out of their seats cheering."

Her face began to show a small amount of anger. "But **I** didn't cheer. I stood right up and said 'THIS ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK! HAVE YOU ALL GOT AMNESIA?! THEY CHEATED US! THIS ISN'T FAIR! _**HE DIDN'T GET OUT OF THE COCKADOODIE CAR!!!!**_'"

There was a silence as her fuming began to stop, and he took the shocked look off of his face. "They always cheat us like that in the cliffhan- un chapter plays."

She leaned down. "But not you. Not with my Misery. Remember Ian, Misery's love, did rude for the doctor, but his horse fell jumping that fence and he broke his shoulder and ribs, and lay in the ditch all night, he couldn't have reached the doctor. So there could be NO experimental blood transfusion that saved her life."

She stood up. "Misery was buried at the ground in the end Sasuke, so you'll have to start there."

She left the room, leaving him to rethink the whole story.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Sakura sat in a chair reading the new beginning. She wore a gray turtleneck with a gray jacket and tan pants.

Sasuke sat watching her. He was changed into a gray sweater and red sweatpants.

After reading, she put the pages down. He spoke up. "Is it better? Should I continue?"

She looked up and smiled. "You better."

She stood up. "Oh Sasuke, when Ian realized the reason they buried her alive was because the bee sting put her in a coma, and when gravedigger Haruno realized the same thing happened thirty years earlier with lady Eleanor. So the doctor realized that lady Eleanor was Misery's long-lost mother because of the rarity of deadly bee stings. MY HEART JUST LEPT!"

Sasuke chuckled as Sakura continued while dancing around the room. "Oh, I knew right from the very first book Misery had to bee born of nobility. I just knew it."

"Oh, can I read each chapter as you finish it? I'll fill in the 'n's for you."

He nodded his head.

"Will she be back to her old self, now that Ian has dug her out, or will she have amnesia?"

He smiled. "You'll have to wait."

"Will she still love him with that special perfect love?"

"You have to wait."

She was jumpy with excitement now and happiness. "Not even a hint?"

He shook his head.

She spun around the room. "MISERY'S ALIVE! Oh, it's so romantic. The whole house is going to be filled with romance." She gasped. "I'm going to put on my Liberace records." **(AN: It's pronounced **_**Lib-er-ach-ee**_**)**

She dashed out of the room, and then came running back in. "You do like Liberace, don't you?"

He smiled. "Who do you think was in the front row when he played radio city?"

Her smile began to glow. "Then I'll play them ALL day. You can use them for inspiration. He's my favorite."

She turned to leave the room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called causing her to turn back. "Would you like to have dinner with me? To celebrate Misery's return."

Her face revealed a shocked look. "I couldn't have done it without you." He said.

"Oh Sasuke," she swooned, "it would be an honor."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please keep reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dinner

**AN: We know have chapter eight. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. **

**Sorry this is so short. It's more of a transition chapter.

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 8: The Dinner**

Chiyo was taking a phone call at the office.

"No, I don't know where he is." She said to the man on the other end of the phone. "He doesn't tell me anything anymore. I think he might be having an affair."

Sarutobi walked in, carrying a yellow plastic bag.

"He's here right now." She handed him the phone. "It's Ichariku. He wants to know who you're having an affair with."

He picked up the phone. "Hello Ichariku. We've been through this before, if you put benches in front of your store, people are going to want to sit on them. Well, I don't like him either, but I'm not coming over there to move him. Well, give my best to the wife, bye."

Chiyo was looking through his bag. He had bought every Misery book Sasuke wrote (and published).

"Well," Chiyo said, continuing with her affair theory, "whoever she is, she must like to read a lot."

"Chiyo," he smiled, "I'm flattered you think I have enough energy to have an affair. I figure that if I can't find Sasuke Uchiha, I can find out what he wrote about."

She was skeptical. "Well, what do you expect to find? A book about a man who drove off a cliff in the middle of a snowstorm?"

He chuckled. "You see, it's that kind of sarcasm that's giving out marriage real spice."

* * *

**(That evening at the Haruno house)**

Sasuke was wheeled in front of a table. He sat there, while Sakura was in the kitchen making dinner. Liberace's _I'll be Seeing You_ was playing in the background emmiting from Sakura's record player.

Sakura came out with a breadbasket and dinner tray. She wore a formal maroon dinner dress, and had her pink hair curled.

"I hope you like it." She smiled at him.

"It looks wonderful." He smiled too. "So do you." She laughed.

She handed him a plate of food, and sat at the opposite end of the table.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

Sasuke was really enjoying the food. "I've never had meatloaf this good before. What do you do to it?"

She laughed. "My secret is I only used fresh tomatoes, never canned. And to add that little extra zing, I mix in some Spam with the ground beef."

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised. "Can't find this in a restaurant in New York."

"Nope."

They continued to eat.

Sasuke stopped. "Let's have a toast."

She looked up surprised. He continued. "To Misery. Here, let me pour you some wine."

He poured her a glass, and then he poured himself one. He was about to toast, but pulled his glass back. "You know what, let's do this right. Do you have any candles?"

"Well, I might have some in the back. Let me go and check."

The moment she was gone, Sasuke pulled out the pouch he made with the powder from the Novril capsules.

'This is the only way to find out if she's drugging me or not.' He thought.

He poured the powder into her glass, as he spoke to her from out of the room. "Did you study decorating, or do you just have a flair?" He stirred the powder into the drink.

"Oh you. I just pick things up."

"Well, it certainly says you."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely." He hid the pouch. "You know, if you can't find any candles, that's alright. I just thought it'd be nice."

She came back with two candles on candlesticks. "Are you kidding me? If someone had told me I'd be having a candlelit dinner with Sasuke Uchiha in my own home, I'd check both my legs to check which one was being pulled."

They both laughed as she lit the candles.

"Will this do?" She sat back down.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

They raised their glasses. "To Misery, and to Sakura Haruno, the woman who brought her back to life."

She laughed. "Oh Sasuke, I get goose bumps every time you say that."

She went to tap glasses with him but she knocked a candle down. She set her glass down to pick up the candle, but as she picked up the candle she knocked the glass over.

"Oh my god, what have I done? I'm so sorry Sasuke, I ruined your beautiful toast." She sadly said.

Sasuke stared at the glass. All his planning, gone by a klutz.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He still stared at the spot she cleaned up.

"Here, I'll pour myself another one." She poured herself a second glass. "Can we pretend like this never happened?"

He looked up and smiled. "Of course."

They toasted again, this time nothing went wrong.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please keep reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9: Weather Affects Emotions

**AN: We know have chapter nine. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 9: Weather Affects Emotions **

**(Over the course of the next few days)**

Sasuke spent his next few days at the typewriter. His writing skill had come back. Ever since Misery was written back to life, Sakura hadn't had any problems with the story.

Sasuke was glad he had something to do, other than talk to Sakura. Now that he was writing, he felt as though he had meaning again.

* * *

Once in a while, when it was clear he was alone, Sasuke would practice lifting the typewriter. At first, it started as only being able to lift it once. He lifted it above his head. Sakura wasn't kidding, that thing probably was fifty pounds. As the days passed, he was able to lift it more times, and higher above his head.

* * *

Sakura sat in her chair reading what GENIUS Sasuke had created. She'd read day and night, whenever he finished a chapter.

Many times, she'd read with a pen in her hands. She'd fill in all the missing 'n's on account that the typewriter was missing an 'n' key. Other times, she'd reread chapters. Sometimes, she'd read with her pig, Misery.

* * *

Sarutobi spent his free time reading the Misery novels. Whenever he had nothing to do, he'd read. Of course, he needed to make sure Chiyo was okay with it.

* * *

Chiyo just watched as her husband read. He may have been onto something. By reading about what Sasuke wrote about, might give a clue any location where he might be.

* * *

**(The Haruno house – Nighttime – After the transition)**

Sasuke continued to write into the night. He heard a thunder clash, and the sky glowed blue for a split second.

He shook it off. As he wrote, the thunder continued to roar, and eventually rain.

Sasuke began lifting the typewriter again; his other arm was getting better. He heard the knob turn, and he quickly set the typewriter down.

Sakura walked in. She was wearing a plaid robe. There was something…off though. Her face was different. Instead of showing emotion it was…blank. There was nothing at all. Not even the neutral tone.

She placed two orange capsules on the table. "Here are your pills." It was said as a mixture of dullness, boredom, and …sadness?

She was walking towards the door. For the first time, Sasuke felt, concerned for her.

"Sakura?" He called. She stopped, but didn't turn around as she always did. "Sakura what is it?"

She turned toward him again. She looked straight out the window. "The rain. Sometimes it gives me the blues. When you first came here, I only loved the writer part of Sasuke Uchiha. But, now I know I love the rest of him too."

She looked at him, and still spoke in the tone mentioned earlier. "I know you don't love me. Don't say you do."

She turned back to the window. "You're beautiful, brilliant, the most famous man in the world, and I'm… not a movie star type."

She turned to him again. "You'll never know the fear of losing someone like you, for someone like me."

He smiled, trying to comfort her. "Why would you lose me?"

She looked at him, and then the window. "Books almost finished. Your legs are getting better. Soon, you'll be wanting to leave."

"Why would I leave? I like it here." He spoke softly.

She turned to him. "That's very kind of you, but I'll bet it's not the truth."

She looked down. Out if her robe pocket, she pulled a six-shot revolver. Sasuke stared at it. "I have this gun." She pulled the trigger and only a click came out. "Sometimes I think about using it."

She looked at him. "I better go now." She turned towards the door. "I might put bullets in it."

She shut the door, and he could hear the click of the lock.

He heard the front door close. He saw her walk out. He saw the car drive off.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please keep reviewing. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. There's something good happening in the next chapter. I just didn't want THAT event to be in THIS chapter. Chapter titles always pertain to events.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Worse than any Nightmare

**AN: We know have chapter ten. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.**

**To everyone whose been reviewing, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! This is, personally, my favorite chapter in the whole story. I also, believe, except for one other (that I haven't posted yet), that this chapter is the best.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 10: Worse than any Nightmare**

The rain didn't stop, and neither did the thunder. It seemed like it was going to be like this all night.

Sakura still hadn't come back. Sasuke was, surprisingly, worried about the girl. After all, she was the only thing that kept him alive.

Sasuke had gotten out of his room again, seeing as how she left him in his wheelchair.

He made his way to the kitchen again. His destination was the counter with the block on knives on it. He crawled his way to the counter again.

He reached for the largest knife in the block. Sakura wasn't coming home, and he knew he had time. He climbed up onto the counter, and pulled the knife out of the block. He dropped back down, and began the journey back to his chair, and back to his room.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Chiyo and Sarutobi lay down in bed. They were reading before they went to sleep.

"There is a justice higher than that of man. I will be judged by him." Sarutobi said.

Chiyo turned from her book. "What's happening?"

"They're hauling Misery to court."

"Oh." She turned back to her book.

Sautobi pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. He wrote down the quote, placed it aside, and then turned back to his book.

He read the quote again. "There is a justice higher than that of man. I will be judged by him."

* * *

**(The Haruno house)**

Sasuke wheeled himself down the hall into the living room. He decided to learn more about Sakura by exploring the house some more.

As he wheeled himself in there, something caught his eye. Her red leather scrapbook was open. He'd seen it before. It had gold frilly writing on the cover titled _Memory Lane_.

He wheeled himself to the table the scrapbook was on. He picked up the book and his eyes widened.

The page she was on caught his eyes. The book had a collection of newspaper clippings rather than art, as most scrapbooks had.

The article on the left was something or other, but it was the one on the right that he saw. There were two articles. The one on top was a small one with his picture, and it was titled Where_ in the World is Sasuke Uchiha_. The one below it was bigger, and it said _Sasuke Uchiha Presumed Dead_. He was utterly shocked. Then he remembered something Sakura said.

"_I never called. Nobody knows you're here."_

He turned the pages. He only found pictures of a young girl he knew was Sakura. All these pictures were of here as a child. Most of them were her, but some were her and her family.

He flipped several pages. The next page he stopped at had another newspaper clipping. Sasuke stared at the headline. _Local Bank Investor Dies. Sasori Haruno Plunges to Death._

Sasuke knew that that was Sakura's husband. Wait, she said he left her. Technically, it is leaving her. **(AN: Sorry. I forgot Sakura was married. I don't know Sasori's last name so everything works out in the end.)**

He flipped a few more pages. The next article had a woman's face. _Top Medical Student Falls to Death. _The caption under the picture let Sasuke know the girl's name was Ino Yamanaka.

The next page was another article. It had a picture of a young Sakura. _Sakura Haruno Gains Nursing School Honors. _

He flipped more pages. The next article had no pictures. _Sakura Haruno to head Intensive Care Unit._

He flipped more pages. The next page he saw had two articles side by side. The one on the left was longer. _Veteran Pediatrician Dies while in Coma at Local Hospital. _The next one was smaller. _Haruno Named Hospital's head Maternity Nurse._

He flipped further, his mind putting more pieces of a puzzle together. The next article had a picture of a young couple. _Baby Lucy Dies after Five-Week Struggle. _The next page held a similar article. _Second Newborn Death at Elridge County Memorial Hospital._

The next article he saw, a few more pages in had picture of Misery, Sakura's pig, at the bottom. The picture wasn't part of the article. _Nurse Questioned in Infant Hospital Deaths. _The next page had another article with the hospital for a picture. _Infant Death Return to Nursery Ward in Hospital._

A few more pages in, Sasuke stopped. There was picture of Sakura. She wasn't smiling. In fact, she was stone faced. It looked as if she could freeze someone with that look. _Maternity Nurse Behind Bars. "Dragon Lady" Arrested in Recent Baby Deaths._

He stopped. He put the book back, and wheeled himself to his room.

'Sakura killed, or was accused, of killing infants in that hospital.' He thought. 'But she probably did kill them. She probably also killed her husband, that Ino girl, and that pediatrician in a coma.'

He got into his room, shut, and locked the door with the bobby pin.

He got into his bed with minimum pain. Lifting the typewriter was helpful in that case.

Sasuke lay in bed, waiting. He knew Sakura would come back. Suddenly, he drew the stolen knife out of his sling. He then safely hid it back in the sling. He suddenly thrust it out again. He sheathed it in his sling again. He wouldn't have to worry, he had a means of defending himself know.

* * *

**(Later in the night)**

He heard the opening and closing of the front door. The footsteps of Sakura stopped at the door. He could see the shadow of her feet under the door. He placed his hand on the handle of the knife. She stood there, ambiguous to the fact that he was going to pull a knife out on her. A few seconds later, and she walked on by.

Sasuke sighed, realizing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He knew that when Sakura went to bed, she only woke up to give him pills, or for nothing else. Having nothing to worry about for the rest of the night, he placed the knife under the mattress.

* * *

**(The middle of the night)**

Sasuke was sleeping soundly. That didn't last however.

He was stirred by something. He opened his dreary eyes and turned them towards the edge of the bed.

There was Sakura. Her face had that same stone look that he saw in the article.

She said nothing, but plunged a syringe into his wrist. She pushed the plunger down.

Sasuke cringed, but sleep and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Sasuke slept.

"Sasuke?" He heard Sakura's voice.

He woke up to see her. She had on a lime green turtleneck, and a forest green dress over it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Her face was stone. "I know you've been out."

He shifted, and felt something different. The blankets had been removed from his bed. She had replaced them with ropes. He was tied to his bed. She was tightening a final knot.

He looked at the bonds, and then looked up back at her. He was confused. "What?"

"You've been out of your room." She stated her face still stone.

'Oh fuck.' He thought to himself. He smiled as if it was a joke. "No I haven't." He hand began to slither under the mattress for the knife.

"The little ceramic penguin in my living room ALWAYS faces due south." **(AN: Read Chapter 6, Exploring the House)**

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled. 'Oh fuck. The knife isn't there.' He continued. "Ceramic penguin?"

She pulled out the knife. "Is this what you're looking for?"

She placed the knife back on the table. "I know you've been out Sasuke. TWICE. At first I couldn't figure out how you did it," she held up the bobby pin, "but last night I found your key."

One thing kept racing through his mind. 'Oh fucking shit, I am so screwed!'

She went to the foot of his bed. "I know I left my scrapbook out, and I can imagine what you must be thinking of me. But you see Sasuke, it's all okay. Last night it all came so clear. I realized you just need a little more time. Eventually, you'll come to accept the idea of being here."

He stared at her. He was, once again, frightened.

She continued. Her face changed from that stone face, to more of the face of a teacher. Neutral, but wise. "Sasuke, are you familiar with the early days, of the Kimberly diamond mine? Do you know what they did to the native workers who stole diamonds?"

He struggled, but she still spoke. "Don't worry they didn't kill them." She chuckled. "That would be like junking a Mercedes just because it had a broken spring."

She stopped laughing. "No, if they caught them, the had to make sure they could still work. However, at the same time, they had to make sure the workers never run away again. The operation was called 'hobbling.' "

She placed a firm wooden box between his feet. It wasn't possible for him to be more scared than he was now. She pushed his feet so they were practically crammed against either end of the box.

He decided to bplead. "Sakura, whatever you think about doing, please don't do it."

She picked something up at the foot of his bed. He froze in terror.

She had, in her hands, a sledgehammer. He knew what she was going to do.

"Sakura for god's sakes." He cried. He was begging now.

She spoke softly. "Hush darling. Trust me."

"Sakura for god's sakes." Tears were falling down his face now. He was weeping.

"It's for the best." She raised the hammer.

"Sakura please -" but he couldn't finish. She swung the hammer. It hit his ankle, forcing it against the box. His foot looked as if it tried to bend around the corner of the box. He hear his foot ramming against the box as well as his bones shattering.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed. He never felt more pain than this. He was crying. He didn't want to look weak, but even he had his breaking point, and it was hobbling.

"Almost done." Sakura said, as if she was giving a child his booster shots. "Jus tone more."

She went to the other end of the bed, and repeated the action.

He screamed again, maybe even louder this time.

She sighed, as if she just went through euphoria. "God, I love you."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please keep reviewing. Especially this chapter. I want EVERYONE who has this story in alerts and/or favorites to review this chapter before I continue.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Investigative Snooping

**AN: We know have chapter eleven. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Also, this is another good chapter. One last thing, there's only this and two more chapter until we're finished, so please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 11: Investigative Snooping**

Sarutobi sat at his desk. Today, he wore a blue, button-up, long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and his cowboy hat.

He was working on Sasuke's case when he heard the screeching of brakes. He looked out the window to see two cars stopped. One was a Chevy, and the other a Cherokee truck.

The Cherokee door opened, and Sakura's head popped out. He could see her blue beanie, but nothing else.

"YOU COCKADOODIE!" she yelled to the driver in the other car. Both the cars drove on. Sarutobi walked out onto the front door.

Sakura stopped at the store right next to the sheriff's office. The other driver was at the gas station across the street. Sakura got out of her car. She had on a pair of blue pants, and a green jacket. Sarutobi stared as she walked into the store.

'Maybe…' he thought.

He rushed back into the office to his desk. Chiyo was cleaning, because there was clutter everywhere.

"Just leave it alright." He stated a bit mad.

"Ooh, I like that tone." Chiyo said looking up.

He began digging through the clutter of papers. "How many times have I told you I have a system here? Where the hell is that thing?"

"What thing?"

"THE THING!"

He pulled a slip of paper off the desk. "There it is, right where it's supposed to be."

She was confused. "What is it?"

"I don't know, maybe nothing."

She was sarcastic. "Well I'm glad you found it."

He smiled at her. "There's the spice of our marriage again."

He walked out the door.

* * *

**(The Library)**

He sat at the desk. There were three thick books next to him. Each one contained old newspaper clippings, the newspaper reflected on matters local, national, and worldwide.

Sarutobi sighed as he put another book aside; nothing. He picked up the next one and flipped to the middle.

There it was. An article with a picture of Sakura. _Maternity Nurse Behind Bars: "Dragon Lady" Arrested in Infant Deaths_. He turned the page. There was a picture of Sakura confronting reporters. _Dragon Lady Claims Innocence._ His eyes widened at the caption of the picture. _Haruno told reporters on court steps "There is a justice higher than that of man. I will be judged by him."_

He took out a slip of paper. He wrote the quote down the night he read it in the Misery book. There it was. Sakura had quoted Misery word for word.

He rushed to gather more clues.

He might have had a lead.

* * *

**(The Haruno House)**

Sasuke sat in his wheelchair as he heard Sakura's car pull in. His legs had been put into casts, after being hobbled. It still stung like a son of a bitch. She changed him into light gray sweat pants, and a green sweater.

"Misery, here Misery." He heard Sakura call.

He looked out the window. There was Sakura, and Misery the pig.

She waved to him. "Hi pumpkin."

He flipped her off. He was…well, furious with her for slowing and lengthening the healing process of his legs.

She waved off the gesture as a joke. "Such a kidder. Come on Misery." Her and the pig left the field of view.

* * *

**(Back in town)**

Sarutobi walked into the store, and there was the owner Hiashi Hyuga. He had a plaid button-up shirt, and jeans.

"Hey Hiashi." Sarutobi greeted.

Hiashi turned to him. "Sarutobi." He replied and then went back to stocking shelves.

Sarutobi walked to the other man. "Answer me a couple things."

"If I can."

"You have any new Sasuke Uchiha books?"

"Had a batch. Sold them al in three days."

"You wouldn't happen to know if Ms. Haruno bought one, would you?"

Hiashi chuckled. "Are you kidding?" He walked to the register. "Every time that fella rights a new book, she has me set aside the first copy for her."

"Has she been buying anything odd lately?"

"Ms. Haruno? Same stuff she always gets." He went to the shelves and turned back to him. "Unless you call paper odd."

"Newspaper?"

"No." He motioned with his fingers. "Typing kind."

"Nothing odd about that."

He walked out the door as Hiashi spoke to him.

"Has Ms. Haruno done something?"

"Not a thing."

He set off, to the Haruno house.

* * *

**(The Haruno house)**

Sasuke watched as a car pulled up to the house. One thing wrong, Sakura was home.

He suddenly heard footsteps. He turned to see Sakura in a light blue turtleneck, green jacket, and blue pants. She was carrying a syringe, and moved towards him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists to try and hold her back, but his weak arms didn't hold her for long. They inched forward against his struggling hands. His struggle was for nothing; the needle plunged into his shoulder.

He still continued to struggle even after he got dizzy.

Even after his gaze went blurry.

He stopped as he lost consciousness.

Sakura wheeled him out of the room. She had to hide him; a cop was coming.

Sakura wheeled him to a door under the stairs.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." She said to the drugged man agitated. "I clean you, I cook your meals, I tend to you practically 24 hours a day, and you still continued to fight me."

She pushed the wall under the staircase, revealing a hidden door.

"Tell me, how are we going to develop a sense of trust?"

She picked him up, and carried him down the stairway into the basement. She set him down gently, and started back up. Once up, she folded the wheelchair, placed it against the wall, and shut the door.

* * *

**(On the other side of the front door)**

Sarutobi walked up to the door, and was about to knock when the door opened. There was Sakura who gasped.

"Oh my." She breathed.

Sarutobi tipped his cowboy hat. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I didn't get the chance to knock."

She smiled. "I guess you can tell from my reaction that I'm no used to getting company all the way out here. What can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Sasuke Uchiha? Anything at all?"

The smile dropped, and went to a straight face. "What do you wan to know?"

"Anything you can tell me."

A quizzical look came on her face. "Well, he was born in Worster Massachusetts 45 years ago. Second born son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, older bother Itachi, and…"

He cut her off. "That's not the kind of information I'm looking for. You see he's been missing for a few weeks, and…"

Sakura cut him off. "I know, it's so upsetting. I'm his number one fan. I've got all his books, every sentence he ever put down. I'm so proud of my Sasuke Uchiha collection."

She slapped her forehead. "Well, look at that. You can tell I'm not used to getting company. Why don't you come in?"

He accepted the gesture.

"Mind if I take a look around?" He asked.

"Of course not."

He started exploring.

"That accident almost killed me too." She said. "I got down on my knees and begged for it not to be true." She stopped. "You're going to laugh at what I'm going to say, but it's okay. When I was praying, God told me to get ready."

He turned to her. "Get ready for what?"

"To be his replacement." He continued exploring with her behind him. "He gave so much pleasure to so many people. And there's a shortage of pleasure these days in case you haven't noticed."

He opened a door as she continued. "God said, as his number one fan, I should create new stories as if I was Sasuke Uchiha. So I went to town, bought some paper – the same kind Sasuke Uchiha used- got a typewriter, turned my guest bedroom into a studio, and began to write."

"May I see the bedroom?"

"Sure." She gestured to it. "I've even began writing, if you'd like to read it."

"No thanks."

They entered the bedroom. There was the bed, the table, the typewriter, and the window.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in the basement)**

Sasuke began to stir. He was waking from his drug-induced sleep. Unknowing if the car and the driver were still there or not.

* * *

**(Back on top)**

"Would you like some cocoa?" She asked him.

"Much obliged."

She left for the kitchen. Leaving him to explore.

"Must get lonely, living out here all by yourself." He called to her.

"Well, I always say, if you can't enjoy your own company, you're not good company for anyone else."

He went upstairs. There were several doors, and one of them was locked. The rest were normal; bedroom, bath, extra room.

He turned around and jumped. Sakura was behind him with two coffee mugs.

"Here you are." She held out one of the mugs.

"Well thanks, but I'd better be leaving."

She looked disappointed. "So soon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't be a stranger, drop by anytime."

"Will do."

They walked to the front door.

* * *

**(Under the house)**

Sasuke kept hearing steps. His hand kept falling on the grill. The very grill his book was burned in.

* * *

**(Back up top)**

Sarutobi walked out. He began leaving, and then stopped.

He heard something. It was something falling over. Only, it sounded like it was underground.

He ran back into the house.

* * *

**(Underneath)**

Sasuke just knocked the grill over, hoping to get some form of attention.

He found the lighter fluid. The fuel that his book burned in. HE crawled to it, and stuffed it in the back of his pants.

* * *

**(Topside)**

"Ms. Haruno?" He called. She wasn't there.

He went to the bottom of the staircase, and pushed into the wall. It flew open revealing a door.

He looked down the staircase to see Sasuke. He was looking at Sarutobi with a scared horror.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Were the last words he ever said.

Suddenly, BANG! A loud thunderclap filled the air. Sarutobi had a huge gaping hole where his stomach one was. It was bleeding with streams of smoke rising from it. He fell forward, down the steps.

At the top of the stairway was Sakura. She was stone-faced. In her hands, was a double-barrel shotgun. She held it forward; the barrel was emitting a stream of smoke.

She put the gun against the wall, and began walking down. Sasuke stared, scared and wide-eyed.

He face showed remorse. "Don't feel bad Sasuke. It was bound to happen sooner or later." She stopped. "It's a sign. You see, for some time now, I've known why I was chosen to save you. You and I were meant to be together forever. But now our time in this world must end. I've prepared for what must be done. You see, I've put two bullets in my gun; one for you, and the other for me. Oh darling, it will be so beautiful."

She left. Sasuke was flipping out of his mind. The crazy bitch was suggesting a murder suicide.

She came back. In one hand was a syringe, in the other her revolver.

"Now don't be afraid." She said. "I love you." She began to walk.

"I love you too." He said causing her to stop.

"You're right," he continued, "I know I must die. However, it must be so that Misery can live." He looked up to her and smiled. "WE have the power to give Misery eternal life. We must finish the book."

She was confused. She shook her head. "But the time is now. Soon, others will come."

"It's almost finished. By dawn, we'll be able to give Misery back to the world."

She left again.

She came to the stairs, and folded the wheelchair. She came back down to carry him to it, so that he could finish the book.

That was phase one of his plan, soon he would be avle to enact phase two.

He was hoping to God that this would work.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please keep reviewing. I promise the last two chapters will be really good. Just please keep reviewing. **

**Sarutobi died. Sure, it wasn't like the way Orochimaru killed him, but still. What are your feeling on that? Tell me in your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: Escaping the Nightmare

**AN: We know have chapter twelve. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Also, this is another good chapter. After this, we have one more chapter.**

**Remember when I said in chapter 10, that there was going to be another chapter I wanted EVERYONE who had this in alerts and/or favorite to review. You guessed it, this is it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Chapter 12: Escaping the Nightmare**

Sasuke began writing. He HAD to finish the book for hi plan to work. He needed to keep Sakura hooked long enough to set the final steps in motion.

He was working better now. Hell, his arm was healed completely. He didn't need the sling at all.

It was getting dark, and he needed to write until morning.

Sakura came back. She had changed into a black, knee-length wool skirt, and a dark gray turtleneck.

She had a smile. "Oh Sasuke, I'm dying." She squealed. "Does she end up with Ian or Winthorne?"

He kept writing. "You'll know soon." He said stoically, never leaving the typewriter. "I just started the last chapter." He looked up to her. "You know, when I finish, I'd like everything to be perfect." He smiled. "I'll need three things."

"What things?" She asked excitedly.

"You mean you don't know?"

She chuckled. "I was fooling silly." She smiled. "You need a cigarette, because you used to smoke, but you quit, except for when you finish a book. Then, you only smoke one. You also need the matches to light it."

She continued. "You need a glass of champagne, _Dom Perignon_."

He smiled again. "_Dom Perignon_ it is."

Her smile grew as she left the room.

* * *

**(Late night or early morning)**

He stopped typing for a minute.

"Saskura?" He called. "Sakukra?" He called a little louder.

She came in. "Yes?"

"I'm almost done."

"Oh Sasuke," she smiled, "it's so romantic. Ian and Winthorne dueling to the right for Misery's hand. Does Ian win? Wait don't tell me. It's Winthorne isn't it?"

He shook his head. "You'll know everything in a minute." Her smile grew. "Get the champagne."

She left, giving him a few seconds. He took his newly finished pages and put next to the pile of paper called his novel.

Meanwhile, Sakura was setting up a tray. In one corner, was the cigarette and match. In another, a wine glass. In the middle was the champagne bottle. She then grabbed her revolver, and stuffed it into her skirt pocket.

She brought the tray and placed it down on the desk.

He looked up to her smiling face.

"Did I do good?" She asked.

He smiled. "You did perfect."

Her smile grew.

"There's just one thing though."

Her smile dropped. "What is it?"

He spoke softly and caring. "We'll need TWO glasses."

Her face showed she entered a euphoric state. "Oh Sasuke." She sighed, and left.

He worked quickly. He dropped the novel onto the floor, and pulled the lighter fluid can out of his pants. He soaked the top pages with fluid. He next took the ending pages, and lightly doused them with fluid. He then crumpled them up, and placed them in one hand.

He heard footsteps; she was coming. He grabbed the match with his other hand.

She came back with the glass, but stopped at the door. She stopped, and her smile dropped when she saw him.

He remained emotionless. "Remember how for all those years, no one knew who Misery's real father was, or if they'd ever be reunited?" He lifted the crumpled pages. "It's all right here."

He continued as her face questioned him. "Will she finally marry Ian, or is it going to be Winthorne? It's all right here."

He lit the match.

"SASUKE YOU CAN"T!" She yelled. There was fear, and worry in her voice as the match touched the crumpled pages.

He held them forward. "Why not?" He asked in that emotionless voice. "I learned it form YOU."

He dropped the pages on the book. The book burst into flames.

"NO!" She yelled, dropping the glass (which shattered). She ran to the pages, trying to pat out the fire with her hands. "NO! MISERY, NOT MISERY! NOT MY MISERY!" She was crying.

Sasuke KNEW she'd do this. It was time to put his plan into action. He lifted the typewriter with both of his hands. This is where lifting it came in handy.

He half threw, half slammed the thing down on her. It hit her in the back. It fell of to her right. She fell forward into burning stack. The fire died a little, but her sleeve was on fire. She furiously patted out the flame until it was gone. She got up, kicking the typewriter away.

Sasuke rolled forward at her, but she grabbed him, and pushed into the back wall.

She had reached her snapping point. As her hands grabbed his neck, he realized he'd never seen this face on her before. It was pure, furious, unforgiving, unmerciful rage.

She shook his head furiously as she strangled him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LYING COCKSUCKER!" She yelled.

She slammed his head into the window, causing it to crack. He snaked his hands to her face. He pushed his thumbs into her eyes. Her grip lightened, and then moved to his wrists. When he pulled his hands free, there were small pools of blood in the bags under her eyes.

He pulled his hands into a fist, and raised it. With all of his might, he punched square in the nose. She flew a few inches, and fell to the ground. Her nose was bleeding, and it was smeared on her face.

From her lying position, she pulled out her revolver. He rolled forward. She fired, and it hit his shoulder. He yelled as the bullet ripped pain through him.

He wheeled at her again, as she got up. He fell into her, pushing them both to the ground. Her gun arm flew above her head, and she fired the second shot. The gun was useless now.

He straddled her hips. He threw punches at her face and chest. She grabbed him by the shirt, and reversed positions. They stayed like that. Trying to stay on top**. **They were trying to do each other as much damage as possible. The rolled and rolled.

They neared the blackened pile of pages. The fire on them had long gone out. Sasuke reversed positions so he was straddling Sakura. He grabbed her by the hair. He repeatedly slammed her head into the floor, holding her by the head.

He picked up a large handful of pages, and held them above his head.

"You want it?" He asked furiously.

He shoved the paper down her throat. "THEN EAT IT!" He yelled trying to shove them as far down her throat as possible. "EAT IT UNTIL YOU CHOKE! YOU SICK, TWISTED, FUCK!"

She kneed his groin. He cringed, as she pushed him off of her. She got up, and began walking toward him. He grabbed his pant leg, and pulled his leg forward. She trip over his leg. She fell to the ground; her head landed on the typewriter.

The air filled with a chime. It was ironic really, the chime always signaled the finish of a page. And now, it signaled the end of a life.

He looked at her. Her face was blank and stone-faced, like when he saw her in the paper. Her face was smeared with blood, ash, and char. Her green eyes were purely blank. Her head rested on the typewriter with a pool of blood starting to form underneath it. Her pink hair was now stained red and black form the blood and ash.

With one last look, he crawled towards the exit of the room. He wasn't in much pain. Sakura probably suffered worse. He only had a few bruises, sore legs, and a bullet hole in his shoulder.

Sasuke reached the hallways, but barely. He needed to get somewhere he could be seen. That had to wait though.

He heard a yell, and then felt something land on his back. Sakura was still alive.

He reached for one of her hands and bit it. Her screams filled the air. He grabbed her from behind him by her hair, and pulled her to his side.

He saw something in the distance. It was a dull gray color. It was steel bookend. It was a pig on a stand.

He crawled toward it. She got on his back again, but he still edged forward.

He reached for the bookend. But, he only reached enough to knock it down before Sakura pulled him back.

She clung onto his shoulders, trying to keep him there, but he crawled towards the bookend again.

He reached it; the steel cold in his hands. He held it by the pig, so her could use the stand it was one.

Sakura began pulling him back. Sasuke turned around, swinging the bookend. Sakura went for a guard, but he hit her arm as her turned. He then pulled her arm down. He summoned all his strength into his arm, and smashed the bookend into her head.

It sent Sakura's head into an upward angle. He dropped the bookend as his arm fell. She bowed her head down to meet him. Her hair was a mess. Her whole face was now covered in blood. Her mouth still covered in ash. There was a small cut in her head where he hit her. It was bleeding down her face.

Her green eyes as well as her face showed emptiness.

She fell forward, landing on his chest. He felt her going limp.

No doubt about it, Sakura Haruno was now dead.

He pushed her off, his sweater now stained with sweat and blood.

She was right, other cops would be there looking for their fallen comrade. **(AN: Read previous chapter)**. He would wait until they came along.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go. Everyone please review this chapter, like you reviewed chapter 10. Please keep reviewing until the end.**

**Also, if it isn't too much to ask, could you go to my profile and vote in my pole?**


	13. Last Chapter: 18 Months Later

**AN: We now have chapter twelve. This is sadly the final chapter. I want everyone to know, no matter how long after this story is published that you read it, I'll still accept reviews.**

**Enjoy the last chapter, and everyone review. And you have to stop sending "please update" in the review. I'm gonna cry.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

**Last Chapter: 18 Months Later**

Sasuke was glad to be back in New York. He missed the big city after such a long period trapped in hell, AKA the Haruno house.

He was dressed in a suit. He was meeting his agent, Anko for lunch, and the restaurant was formal.

He had to walk with a cane, and he would for a little while. But, even after he didn't need the cane, he'd still limp. He'd be limping the rest of his life.

* * *

**(The restaurant)**

Anko gave Sasuke the first copy of his new book. The cover was white and the book was titled _The Higher Education of J. Phillip Stone by Sasuke Uchiha_.

"I'm impressed." Anko told him. "This one might be capable of actually winning an award."

She saw his smile and continued. "My contact in the magazine industry says the review is basically a love letter. From what I've heard, your fans love it as well."

He smiled. "Thanks but, truth be told, I didn't write this for the fans. I wrote this for me."

A questioning look came onto his face, so he tried to explain it the best he could. "You know what, I'm going to tell you something. I might never have written this book, if it hadn't been for Sakura Haruno, in a weird sort of way."

Her face dropped. "Since you brought her up, I have to ask you something, or I'll be kicked out of the agents' union. How would you like to write a nonfiction book? You know, about what went on behind the walls of that house."

He chuckled. "Geez Anko. It sounds like you want to relive the worst possible nightmare I've ever had, just to make a quick couple of bucks."

"I thought you were over it."

He shook his head. "I don't think ANYONE can get over an experience like that."

Something caught his eye. It was a cart with a chocolate cake on it. Suddenly, Sakura came dressed in a waitress uniform. She began to push the cart toward them.

"I KNOW that she's dead." He looked at Sakura as she picked up a knife used for cutting the cake. "However, I can't go once in a while without seeing her somewhere."

The car stopped. Sakura melted away, except for the clothes. She was a woman with red hair, and she wore glasses.

She had a soft smile on her face. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I don't mean to bother you, but are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

He nodded.

She continued her smile never growing or shrinking. "I just wanted to tell you, my name is Karin, and I'm you biggest fan."

He smiled, and nodded. "Well, that's very sweet of you."

* * *

**AN: That's the end. EVERYONE please review. I'm so happy and sad. This is my last AN for this story. So ALL OF YOU review.**


End file.
